Propiedad
by sadaharu09
Summary: Han pasado algunos días desde el partido entre Kaijou y Touhou; Aomine ha pensado más de lo normal en el asunto y es molesto, Kise también y es tonto. Spoilers cap. 25, AoKise — Aomine x Kise. Yaoi/BL.


**KUROKO NO BASKET ES PROPIEDAD DE TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI, ESTO NO ES MAS QUE FICCION DE FAN.**

* * *

Esto había pasado un par de días después del partido entre Kaijou y Touhou.

Aomine se encontraba milagrosamente asistiendo al entrenamiento como un alumno normal y no problema; pero por lo menos uno de sus compañeros lo estaba notando: Daiki estaba absorto en algo.

Desde el partido con Kaijou había estado así, nunca les hablaba de todos modos sino era para molestar o echar bronca pero no lo había hecho últimamente, como abstraído, había mirado un par de veces su mano de la misma forma que uno mira un recuerdo; tal vez uno frustrante o doloroso o uno triste.

Pero sus instintos animales no le permitían estar completamente distraído, y su sobre-humanidad le había alcanzado para darse cuenta de un destello curioso. Se quedo callado y siguió como si nada, ese idiota de allá era tan ingenuo como siempre en algunas cosas.

Saberse observado no sabía qué le causaba más, si gracia o exasperación; por eso casi a punto de terminar el entrenamiento volvió a voltear donde el vigilante, y lo que vio fue un par de niñas chillonas con muy bueno culo, entonces le nació una venita en la frente y el otro se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierto.

Salió corriendo al acto y Aomine también sorprendiendo un poco a sus compañeros que igual se quedaron cumpliendo sus actividades deportivas. No lo alcanzo, o más bien, lo perdió de vista y miro a los lados en la puerta principal de la escuela, maldito estúpido, hacer eso y luego salir corriendo; ya le daría su merecido.

Para su regreso al gimnasio ya estaba un poco cabreado así que no presto mucha atención al final, simplemente tomó sus cosas y se marcho a las duchas; estaba pensando, pensando y pensando, él no era de los que pensaban tanto maldita sea, pero no podía olvidarlo: el extraño aguijonamiento a su pecho con la escena final del partido; apretó un puño y lo estampo contra el azulejo de la pared.

:: :: ::

Ya bien fresco había tomado el metro para marchar a casa, con un jugo de cualquier sabor en mano, de nuevo pensando y pensando, que desagradable, estaba empezando a joder su humor por sí solo; entonces lo vio, a un par de metros lejos de él apenas, rodeado por un pequeño grupo de chicas, ese idiota, definitivamente podría pasarle algo como eso solo a él.

Después de irritarse solo un poco más y ver marchar a las cortísimas faldas fuera del vagón se acerco a él, empezó a caminar en su dirección y de ese modo lo empujo por la espalda hasta donde estaba una de las puertas que convenientemente no se abriría de ese lado hasta la estación que lo dejaba en su casa; Kise no supo quien lo empujo así por estar de espaldas pero andaba de humor tonto ese día, no era de los que buscaran pleito y aun si tuviera que seguir la bronca de alguien, pensaba siempre que hablar las cosas antes era siempre mejor, entonces, después de unas también torpes exclamaciones fue que volteo para ver al tipo que lo empujaba, casi huyo de la impresión, pero era demasiado tarde. De verdad que era tonto.

— A-Aominecchi… —Decía con algo de nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Kise miraba a otro lado para mentir.

— Vengo por algo de mi trabajo.

— ¿A estas horas y con el uniforme de tu escuela?

— Hee… jeje… Si.

— Mentiroso.

— ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

— Estabas en la puerta del gimnasio.

— ¡No era yo! —Aomine levantaba una ceja.

— Apestas en esto.

Entonces era un silencio incomodo solo percibido por alguna persona lo suficientemente ociosa sentada en algún lugar privilegiado, Aomine seguía tapándole el paso a Kise, parecía como que incluso había crecido más desde el partido. No había sido una gran idea ir allá, dejando de lado que seguro Kasamatsu lo asesinaba por faltar a la escuela, haber sido descubierto era bochornoso, pero tenía ganas de verlo; después de haberse derrumbado terriblemente durante el partido, ahora no soportaba ni un poco, no aguantaba y pensaba que, Aomine era ridículamente increíble, después de todo para él era imposible dejar de admirarlo y ahora más que nunca; su estomago se había revuelto violentamente y lo único que podía pensar después de no haberse sacado el juego de la cabeza con nada, era en ver a Aomine de nuevo y al presenciar la práctica, había sentido algo parecido a sus piernas temblando después del pasado partido; como pensaba, Aominecchi era sorprendente.

— Bueno, me bajo aquí…Aominecchi, aquí me… —Forzaba en vano su paso, Aomine no se quitaba.

— No, no te bajas aquí.

— ¡¿Por qué?! Tengo que rime a mi casa.

— Aquí no es la estación en la que te bajas de verdad de todos modos.

— Caminare hasta allá —y antes de empujar de nuevo el metro avanzaba y lo hacía volver a pegarse a la puerta, Aomine también lo acorralaba un poco más y Kise tenía que esforzarse en disimular que el olor del cuerpo de Aomine, el cual ya casi no recordaba, lo estaba volviendo débil, así de repente, como nunca antes, pero solo dejaba caer un poco más las pestañas para reponerse.

— Aominecchi…

— Eres un idiota, te lo buscaste solo.

— ¿Buscar qué? Aominecchi.

— …

— ¿Aominecchi?

Los dos permanecían callados y el modelo sentía que le zumbaba la cabeza por tener al otro tan cerca y disimulaba, miraba su rostro serio que no daba una pista de lo que pensaba, miraba a otro lado y a las estaciones pasar una a una, hasta que en una Aomine se movía y el rubio no lo seguía, entonces lo agarraba del brazo para que anduviera a donde quería, Kise tragaba saliva y no se resistía mucho, pensaba que Aomine quería hablar del partido, echarle un sermón —cosa que no era de su estilo— o retarlo de nuevo; eso ultimo hacía latir más su corazón, quien sabe si era probable como quisiera, pero que Aomine fuera a jugar contra él era… apretaba el puño que era su mano libre recordando la pequeña punzada en su pierna; el entrenador le había dicho que no practicaría con ellos hasta estar bien, no era preocupante pero, si se forzaba innecesariamente otro caso sería; obviamente Kise no había podido aguantarse, corriendo por su cuenta, jugando por su cuenta, estando como un loco por su cuenta desde el día siguiente al partido, sin poder contenerse, por eso la pequeña punzada, pero nada grave, pensaba, sostendría el duelo, sin duda.

Cuando salían de la estación y para mantenerlo a su lado Aomine había atrapado la cabeza de Kise bajo s brazo como en una llave amistosa, que aunque no lo era, o no del todo, para los transeúntes bien que lo parecía; al cavo de un rato el modelo dejo de preguntar y resistirse, la cara de Aomine le informaba que no le diría nada.

:: ::

Entraron en una casa de estilo occidental, de dos pisos, la casa de Aomine el cual saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta mientras el jugador de Kaijou miraba a los lados con más curiosidad que sorpresa, él nunca había estado ahí.

Entraron en la, a esa hora, solitaria casa y el rubio seguía mirando para todos los lados, su tontería nata y su curiosidad a veces chapucera no le permitían otra cosa; metido en sus asuntos había seguido al moreno con naturalidad estúpida, este se paro frente a la puerta de su cuarto en el segundo piso y volteo a verlo entrecerrando los ojos desaprobatoriamente, como riñéndolo y Kise sacaba una risita tonta que lo había puesto alguna vez de los nervios en secundaria y ahora era lo mismo; tanto se había quejado y resistido para al final pasear como _Pedro por su casa_ inspeccionándolo todo como alguna mujer chismosa del vecindario; era el mismo tonto que había conocido por ese balonazo accidental en Teikou, pero él no era el mismo ya, nunca más.

— Ah… Este es el cuarto de Aominecchi… de algún modo imaginaba algo diferente —y su fantasía pasaba inmediatamente de ese cuarto tan simple y no especialmente desordenado como podría tenerlo cualquier joven de su edad, a las paredes que pensó estarían tapizadas de posters de modelos en trajes de baño y una canasta de baloncesto a un lado y balones por acá y revistas por allá y unas películas porno por aquí junto con un objeto autografiado por esa persona.

— Siéntate —su tono fastidiado y autoritario le sacaba un respingo al otro que como perro bien entrenado por ese tipo de tono hostil en su voz —mucho muy gracias a Yukio— lo hacía, se sentaba en su cama y se le quedaba viendo, su presión aumentaba tratando de adivinar los asuntos que Aomine tendría con él ese día para haberlo arrastrado de ese modo. Y era de todos modos él el primero en hablar.

— Escucha… yo… el juego, yo lo perdí, perdí esta vez pero… —Había hablado entrecortadamente por su cuenta hasta que paraba por culpa del moreno, que había recargado una de sus rodillas en el colchón, justo entre las piernas de Ryouta que se sorprendía por la cercanía, y se quedaba estático cuando la cabeza del más alto se acomodaba en su hombro y de ahí, su nariz se pegaba a su cuello olfateando algo, Kise ponía sus manos nerviosas sobre los hombros de Aomine para alejarlo o sostener su peso que se dejaba ir sin delicadeza sobre él.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! A-Aominecchi…

Pero este estaba en sus asuntos ahora, el olor que percibía, era solo el de Kise, no el de ese inoportuno sempai que había sido el culpable de su estado pensativo desde el final del juego y ahora se daba bien cuenta, no quería ese olor en Kise, no quería ningún olor que tal vez no fuera el suyo en su cuerpo, porque Kise había perdido, lo había perdido todo contra él y ahora él iba a reclamar algo, sentía la necesidad y derecho.

No había prestado absolutamente nada de la atención necesaria a los reclamos del otro, inmerso en sí mismo como siempre y también en la piel. A la camisa del modelo se le botaron tres botones de la parte superior y su saco y corbata se perdieron sin que se diera cuenta, pues pudo reaccionar bien solo cuando sintió los dientes de su ex-compañero clavársele en la piel que habían olido con anterioridad; uso más fuerza, se quejo, jalo la tela de su uniforme con fuerza de verdad y le reclamo, de su garganta salió un incontenible jadeo de connotación dolorosa; pensó sinceramente que Daiki le iba a arrancar el trozo de carne que había mordido hasta hacer sangrar, casi lloro pero fue ignorado y bien sujeto por los otros fuertes brazos, hasta que el otro se despego de su piel, y paso la lengua por la herida recién hecha. El modelo pudo aliviarse y suspirar quedo, aun así dolía, y no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba al otro por la cabeza, lo mismo que no sabía porque no salía corriendo entonces al ver esos ojos carnívoros que Aomine tenía incendiándole la cara, en cambio, casi lo estaba admirando, como el animal salvaje que era, lo que él nunca podría; Aomine el _tirano_, y él su _tiranizado_.

Era como un acuerdo silencioso, un pacto que se había hecho de dientes a carne; una _aceptación_ premeditada, un presagio noctambulo que termino por cumplirse en la tarde.

Le dejo su pecho junto con toda su piel, su camisa despareció y Aomine volvió a morder, a probar, a comerlo vivo; Kise suspiraba, gemía y se quejaba como el sacrificio que era, para el Dios de su mundo que Aomine le llegaba a ser tan de vez en cuando y ahora se enteraba bien, o dejaba de negárselo cuando le enterraba los dedos en el cuero cabelludo y espalda; lo aceptaba tan tremendo como era cuando Aomine le devoraba el ombligo y le sacaba kilómetros de piel en llamas.

Sus dientes subieron y reclamaron su boca, su lengua el espacio y acceso, lo toco por todos lados, lo ajusticio y cuando lo tuvo bajo él desnudo, dolido, excitado, agitado, perdido y dado, penetrado, fue que le dijo la razón a todo esto, la que Kise había dejado de buscar; la de él para tomarlo porque la suya de entregarse la sabía desde hace mucho: —Te gane, tú perdiste, lo perdiste todo, no tienes nada ni siquiera a ti, porque yo te tengo.

Eso le dijo, egoísta, maldito, casi colérico porque por un momento, ese terrible sempai en el juego lo había tenido y todo había estado mal por eso, su frente se arrugaba por eso y por eso también le había mordido toda la piel y estirado las piernas, comido los labios y sido tirano; no lo había soportado, había cambiado desde la secundaria, por eso no podía soportarlo.

Kise lloro en ese momento, ahora también le estaba dando sus lagrimas, Daiki tenía razón, no tenía nada, había perdido todo incluso a sí mismo y ahora se veía bajo el dictador salvaje pero, era tan pleno todo ese asunto, como si por primera vez en su vida sintiera su piel de verdad y que había algo en su pecho, que su lengua probaba sabor, era verdad, Daiki lo era todo en su mundo, el tirano, su Dios parte Diablo; pero había sido así desde mucho antes, solo que hasta ese momento se doblaba las resistencias y miedos, sin pertenencia de si, se doblaba y lo aceptaba enterrándole las uñas en la espalda.

:: :: ::

Había sido un poco tarde para cuando Daiki lo había dejado marchar a su casa; logrando evadir a su madre habían pasado los dos por la escalera, a la puerta, a la calle y lo había ido a dejar a la estación, sin decirse nada o casi nada, porque a Kise le gusta mucho hablar de repente, Aomine solo lo veía sin contar mucho que el otro se diera cuenta o no, veía la piel nueva con la que se cubría el rubio ahora —la anterior capa se la había sacado con la yema de sus dedos—, parecía más fresca, más suave, más tentadora a su mordida que antes.

Llegados a estar frente a frente en la puerta del vagón y esta se iba a cerrar, fue cuando un casi robo, un cambio de propiedades se dio; Kise le beso los labios con su tontería espontanea y se fue campante, llevándoselo todo con él, todo lo que Aomine le había sacado con dientes y uñas, con fuerza, Kise lo había recuperado con un beso suave y además, se había llevado a Daiki también, ahora era él quien no tenía nada.

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

* * *

No, ¡súper gay!

Bueno, como muchas creo, al terminar el partido del capítulo 25 —aunque ya lo había visto en manga—, estaba que explotaba de amor Aokise y bueno, aquí esta, y esto salió mucho mas cursi de lo que esperaba pero ahí está y, había prometido algo porno por si alguien adivinaba quien era el tercero en "Madness" y bueno, esto no es tan porno, no lo es aun juju, lo será en el futuro porque planeo continuarlo y será porno. Ahh, tengo que escribir el tercero de "Madness" también, les tendré una sorpresita para ese final y si, una adivino el nombre del tercero kuku.

PD: Muchas gracias a las que me leen y comentan, adoro todos los revs de verdad, perdón si no contesto, pero créanme que los leo y adoro —again— a todos por igual.

Algo extra, me he hecho un tumblr para subir dibujos porno, dejo la dirección en mi perfil por si les da curiosidad.


End file.
